sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Island High (Free Join Roleplay)
This is a high school roleplay by Alexneushoorn. It's Free Join, so you don't have to ask to join. Characters Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Hugh the Wolf/Vitom Howl The olf. Rush The Hedgehog/RedRush3999 Danni the Bengal/1st Prince of winds The Roleplay Year 1 Zooey Monteiro: Blade, wake up. It's time for your first day of high school. Blade: Huh...? Alright, mom... Blade got up from bed and went downstairs to the breakfast table. Blade lived (at least in this RP) in a poor neighbourhood in a city on Angel Island. His parents, Dave and Zooey Monteiro were struggling to keep their family afloat. He also had a step-brother named Liam, who went to elementary school. Dave worked as a salesman for a corporation and Zooey worked as a waitress at a diner in the city Blade's family lived in. Because of this, Liam and Blade barely had time with their parents, and Liam and Blade have become independent rather quickly. Zooey: I hope you'll make some friends in high school, Blade. It's no fun without friends. Dave: Yep. I hope you get a good education so you get a good paying job to help this family. Blade: I always try to do my best, dad... But Blade had a dream: To become a hero and have awesome adventures like his original father, Miles 'Tails' Prower. Blade had a complicated and tragic past and ended up with a new father. Because of his dad switch, his dream to be a hero was shattered, and Blade became depressed. His parents were too poor too afford a therapist, however, so Blade had suffered from depression for a long time. After finishing breakfast, the school bus arrived. Zooey gave Blade his backpack. Zooey: Good luck, Blade. Blade: Thanks, mom... Blade got onto the school bus and it took off for the next stop. Hugh waited for the bus, with Howl. "Man nthis is boring." Hugh said throwing flaming cards at a target. "I know right four years of prison." Howl replied. Rush suddenly arrived on his skateboard, and jumped on top of the bus without being noticed. The bus stopped at Hugh and Howl's stop. The bus door opened and Blade was curious to see who would get on the bus. Hugh walked on with Howl. Hugh was carrying a clipboard they said "The list of..." The last word was covered by Hugh's arm as he and howl sat at the seats next to Blade. "Hi my name is Hugh, yours." The wolf uttered. Blade: *emotionless voice* I'm Blade... The bus doors closed and the bus drove off to the next stop. "My friend right next to me is Howl. So wanna be friends." The wolf asked. Blade: *shrugs* Fine by me... "Dude I know how you feel, just don't give up on your dream cause of a divorce or something stupid. I dreamt of being a musician and I a acheived it. Blade's eyes widened. Blade: Wait, how the f**k did you know about that?! "I'm a psychic, so I read your mind." The wolf replied. (Is that true, or are just making up bulls**t?) (It's true, Hugh's psychic) (If you say so...) Blade: *sigh* Whatever...And it was not a divorce, it was a complicated time changing process... Rush jumped off the bus and used his Extreme Gear to get to the school. "Dude I get how you feel I tried murduring my creator, before he was even born, I just gave up as I would be created by Eggman and bring forth judgement day." The wolf mentioned. Blade: Right... *sigh* My dreams have been shattered because of that f**king alien girl, and I can't do anything about it... "Dude there are infinite timelines including one where your dad might of never met her in the first place, or she might of had her heart attatched to a nuke and when she died her entire planet, and her entire species blew up." The wolf said grinning. Blade: Probably...But even I'm not that cruel... In Another area... Danni's step-mother was driving Danni to high school. Danni was worried because he had just moved from Apotos; he also didn't know North Mercia's language perfectly. He was shaking as he had a translator in his hand. Talking to his mother if he can be homeschooled. "Mom can I be homeschooled?" ''The translator said. "No honey you cannot. You have to be able to communicate with others your age. You might even have fun. Trust me when I was a little girl.." Danni began to tune her out and thought of high school; filled with bullies and jerks and preppies. That's how he saw it in the movies; as a living hell. He never wanted to move. The car finally got to the high school. His mom gave him a kiss on his head as he got out of the car. He slowly began to walk into the the school. Finally the bus stopped at the school. Hugh and a Howl jumped off. "Hey see you later." Hugh said to Blade, grinning. Hugh walked to Danni and extended his hand. "Hi my name is Hugh, yours." Hugh said with a smile. Danni made a smile, looked at his translator to see what Hugh said and then spoke Apotian into it. He showed it to Hugh; it said, "''Hi. I'm Danni. Nice to meet you to. Sadly I can't speak your language." Blade sighed as he got off the bus. He looked at the school. Blade: *thinking* So this is where I'm going to study for the next few years...Well, we'll just see how it turns out... He then walked over to Danni, Hugh and Howl. Blade: *in Apotian* Hey, I'm Blade...What's your name...? (Blade can speak a lot of languages.) "Wow! You can speak my language? This is just wonderful!" ''Danni looks excited. He starts blabbering on to Blade about how he learned the language and an assortment of other topics. Hugh started speaking in apotIan as well. "So what classes do you guys have?." "Yeah Hugh, and I got most of our classes together." Howl said as he made the too sweet hand gesture. Hugh just made the same hand symbol and the two bumped them. Blade: Well, let's see... Blade checked his schedule. Blade: I got Math, Spanish, History, then it's lunch time, then it's Science, English and then Gym...That's basically my schedule... "Guys I thinker all got the same classes." Hugh O'Neill. ''"I think I have the same classes too! What a coincidence." Danni said to Hugh and Blade. "I Hope our classes have nice teachers though." He opened up his phone and texted his mom that he met people who speak his language. 'That's great honey,' his mom sent. Blade: *sigh* Well, let's get ready for our first class... Blade walked into the school to look for Math class. "Hey Blade I found math class." Hugh said. Meanwhile, Rush headed to the entrance of the school and jumped off of his board. He then quickly got his schedule and went to his first class which was math as well. He then did the most coolest entrance in to the classroom ever. Blade entered Math class and took a seat. The math teacher was a light blue male kangaroo dressed in a white buttoned shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked as the students entered. Teacher: ... Hugh just took a seat in the front. Teacher: Alright, class. Welcome to math class. I'm your teacher, Mr. Baker. Your books are on your table, open them and get to work. Blade nodded and got to work. Hugh got to work and solved most problems in ten minutes. howl just tore out a sheet of paper from the book and made it a paper airplane. When he threw it it nearly hit the teacher. Mr. Baker: Young man, no paper airplanes in class! It can cost someone their eye! Danni quickly sped through his math work; as he enjoyed math. He took it to the teacher to see if he got them all right. (baker pls decide how many of them he got correct or whatever) Mr. Baker: Hmmm...All answers are correct. An A. The teacher then proceeded to give Danni an A. Hugh finally finished his work and took it to the teacher. Howl got them all wrong (Intentionally, cause he likes to set expectations low so he can shock people) he handed the work to the teacher.